Lily and JamesxAn Honest Mistake
by allofme
Summary: For those of you who are fanatics of Lily and James, hopeless romantics, like a little comedy and live for the thrill, like me. This story follows Lily and James, from their sixth year until their death.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to JKR. **

-Start Memory-

Sunlight shone in the forest as the two children giggled. The boy, smiled at at his work as he wiped his hands on his overalls.

"I wish I could stay here forever" the girl said

"me too" the boy whispered back.

The girl leaped into the air, burying herself amongst the leaves.

"Hey, you ruined my pile!"

"We'll rebuild it later" she said lazily as the boy collapsed down beside her

"I'll make you daisy chain" she said picking a daisy out of the green grass.

"Flowers are for girls" he said folding his arms.

"To remember me, when you go away, at the end of the summer," she said smiling exposing her two missing front teeth.

"Oh alright" he said sighing dramatically.

"Will you make me one" she asked quietly.

"No" he said "I'll write my name on this wood piece"

"Silly, that's too big" she said giggling again.

"Fine, give me your shoe"

"My shoe?" The girl said looking bewildered.

"You wear it on your feets right?"

"Right" she said

"I'll be like a pebble in your shoe you can't find, but I'll be there" he said grinning.

"Okay" she said pulling of her shoe and handing it to him.

He scribbled "boy at the creek" on her shoe and lay it down.

"You promise you'll remember me" the girl said swallowing hard.

"Of course" the boy said turning away from her.

"Lily, sweetie, its getting dark out I want you to come inside now."

"Goodbye" Lily said waving to him

"Goodbye" he said

-End Memory-

**Hey tell me what you think! If you liked what you read please review, I would love some assurance that it's actually good lol**

**-Lia **


	2. Chapter One: Peace at Last

Lily ran her fingertip across the cotton pillow cases, she was used to satin.

"That's adorable, and you still have the shoe too." Crystal said turning off the light, then getting into bed.

"You know it's kind of romantic." Her friend said continuing as Lily slipped in beside her.

"Crystal! It wasn't remotely romantic. We were six years old." Lily said in a tone hardly short of a growl.

"So" her friend pouted. "I wish I had a memory like that."

Lily sighed knowing where the conversation was going. " I want to be-"

"Yes, I know" Lily sighed. "Head-over-heels-in-love"

"Yes, but you forgot one part, with James Potter"

Lily snorted loudly "That would be a one-sided relationship seeing as James Potter knows nothing about love! Also that he's too in love with himself to love anyone else!" Lily said tilting her head back laughing.

The blonde frowned with her arms crossed.

"I mean I keep telling you that, you don't know him." Lily said still giggling

"Goodnight, Lily" Crystal said coldly.

Lily sighed and turned to go to sleep.  
She'll see. Being head-over-heels-in-love is propaganda. he knows nothing about love, nothing.

Lily squinted as the flash from the camera beamed into her eyes.  
"Oh, that won't be a very good picture!" Lily's mother said frowning.  
"Take another one, Greg!" she said moving behind him. "Smile, girls!" Gregory Evans said to his daughters.

"If they take one more picture I'm going to die." Lily muttered to Petunia.

"Shut up freak!" Petunia said her smile unwavering.

Lily bit her tongue and went on smiling, even though she had the perfect comeback.

"Oh, Lily" her mother said as she threw her arms around her.

Lily sighed "I'll see you at Christmas, okay mom?" Lily said as she noticed her mothers' tears.

"Bye Dad" Lily said quietly.

"You, stay out of trouble" he said smiling

"I will. Bye Petunia" Lily said looking towards her sister.

Petunia said nothing but turned away.

"Petunia!" Lily mother barked.

"It doesn't matter" Lily said kissing her mother on the cheek. She then rolled her luggage towards the barrier. Waving one last time, she ran through it.

Peace at Last she thought as her friend waved her over.

"I thought you'd never get here. Where were you?"

"With my parents" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ah" Crystal said knowingly.

"Listen, I'm going to talk to James, come with me" Crystal said.

"You see, I would except I have work to do. See you in the compartment" Lily said turning away from her friend.

"I'm so sure, Evans. We'll talk later" The blonde shouted after her.

Lily searched through all the compartments. Until she found the one she was looking for.

"Hey, Emily" Lily said as she sat down.

Emily looked up from her magazine and smiled "Lily" she said.

The girl threw down her magazine and standing at full height "Where is Crystal" she said her hands balled up into fists.

Lily smirked "Do you actually have to ask."

"I suppose with, Potter" she said sighing and sitting down.

"My father is going to lock me in a room with a troll, when he finds out I lost his cloak. You think the ministry just gives them away? They're extremely rare, and you know the ministry doesn't even have them to give!"

"Why are you getting mad at me, I didn't lose it" Lily said backing up as far as she could in her seat.

"When she gets here, she is dead!" The smile returned to her small form and she spoke in her normal mellowing voice.

"How was your summer, Lily? Did you have a nice time in Rome?"

"Yes, it was okay" Lily said slightly disconcerted. 

……………………………………………………………………………….

Crystal giggled in what she thought was infectious laughter.

"You're friends, with Lily Evans, am I right?" James asked.

"Yeah! She's my best friend."

"Interesting" James said with a half-grin.

Me! Not Lily! Fool!

"You know from what I've heard she hates you" Crystal said in a what would be wise manner.

James' face fell into a frown "No need in reminding me he said." He said chuckling.

"So where are you sitting?" James asked

Progress, oh wait what if he only wants to see Lily? Although he did say, "you" and not Lily. I guess I'll have to wait and see

"Hey, Emily" Crystal said hugging her friend.

"Hi" Emily said in a harsh tone. "Get out!" Emily said as James, Sirius, and Peter sat down. They looked surprised, no girl had ever wanted them to leave before. When they didn't move she shouted again.

"Do you not understand? Leave" she belted. They hurried out, and she slammed the compartment door behind them.

"Emily!" Crystal said mouth wide open

"How could you lose that? I told you to be careful with it! Don't you think the ministry might need it?" Emily said speaking of the cloak, although shouting.

"Well, maybe if you would tell us what's going on, I would find it more important!"

"You know I can't tell you, it's confidential. I'm not even supposed to know. I simply overheard it. All is I can say is they're looking for someone okay!"

The fight went on until Lily left to go to the prefects meeting. They never noticed her leave.

She sighed as she entered the compartment. "Hey, Remus" she said falling beside him.  
"Troubles?" He asked eyebrows raised

Oh, my friends were just having this fight." Lily said smirking  
"Emily, in a fight?" He said taken aback.

"I know it sounds weird, I mean she may look like a calm person, but she can get really angry"  
Lily said with raised hands.

"I'd like to see that" Remus said rubbing his chin.  
"Be careful what you wish for" Lily laughed.

"Although James did tell me he was kicked out of your compartment."

Lily giggled. "Now that I liked that."

"He also said she could give you a run for your money" he said with a half grin  
"Did he no-." Remus nudged her signifying the head boy was about to give out the instructions for the day.

He began to speak, Lily looked right at him, yet she couldn't hear him."

Where was he last year? He can't be new, he wouldn't qualify for Head Boy

The boy looked over, Lily realized she was staring, she looked away quickly.

The time flew by. Lily wiped her wet palms on her robe.

"Evans." She tensed up as he addressed her. "When would you like to patrol."

"Today?" she said not thinking.

"Yes, that would be the generalization seeing as we won't be on the train tomorrow.  
I meant what time today." He said smiling.

"Oh, twelve then" she said carefully.

He wrote it down on his chart, and said nothing more to her.  
"Alright meeting's over" He said as the sound of chairs being shuffled filled the compartment.

Lily collected her bag and was, and was one of the first to leave the room."  
"Hey, Lily. Wait up!" Remus called.

""Are you okay, you seem a bit off"

"I'm fine." she said beaming at him forcibly.

What is wrong with me. My palms are sweating! It's just a guy. I must've sounded like a blithering idiot. I'll bet  
He's wondering how I became a prefect in the first place.

"Emily" Liliy breathed leaning on the compartment door for support.

"Do you know Jason Scott?" she said sitting down

"No-" Emily started. "I know him" Crystal said.

"Really?" Lily said surprised.

"Yeah, you know Mandy from hufflepuff? Well he's her cousins', best friends', sons', friend"

Lily sighed "Crystal, remember when we decided we would go to Emily,   
for help or anything of the like?"

"Yes" Crystal pouted as she leaned back in her seat.

"Anyway" Emily said glaring at Crystal "I know he's the keeper for Ravenclaw"

"Captain" Crystal glared back.

"It's not surprising you didn't notice him, you're completely oblivious to your surroundings."

"That's not true"

"Okay" Emily said smirking " He won that award last year at the ceremonies for his grades, don't you remember"

"I was sick" Lily muttered.

"Speaking of grades, Emily, how many owls did you get?"

Emily smiled sweetly "For me it does not matter, when school is over I'm giving up my wizarding license! I will become an  
Illegal alien in the muggle world, and join the peace corps."

"Well isn't that just what we all want" Crystal said in a icy tone.

Emily ignored her. They both sat sulkily in separate corners, while Lily was forced to sit in silence.

Thanks for the bumps, I did the part about the peace corps just for you, Emily. Not that I'm exactly sure what it isYes very short I'm sorry!"Remus" James said patting him on the back he entered the compartment.

"How was the meeting?" James asked grinning.

"You mean how was Lily?" Remus asked looking nonplussed.

"Well-"

"I think you're obsessed" Remus said sitting down.

"Obsessed?" James said defiantly.

"Couldn't you just leave the girl alone?"

"Remus I-"

"I agree with Remus" Sirius said swallowing a cream puff.

"Sirius, I think you should lay of the sweets, I think they're getting to your head."  
James said glaring at him.

"Well you have got to admit James, it's been almost two years now..." Sirius said

James folded him arms. "Would it hurt?" Remus asked.

"She is kind of strange looking. You know, what with her freckles and bright eyes." Said Sirius, receiving a strange look from Remus.

James raised his eyebrows. "I guess I could give it a go."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance of surprise.

"What do you think Pete?" James asked Peter, who was busy stuffing his face full with as much food as possible.

He shrugged. James sighed.

"I'll try" he said in a resigned voice.

When they thought James wasn't looking they high-fived, both boys beaming.

"I saw that you two, I think I'm just going to leave with my only true best friend." He said dragging Peter out the door.wow really ironic!

The three girls burst out of the train. "Fresh air" Crystal gasped.

Lily tightened the scarf around her neck. "Let's get a carriage" she said  
starting to shiver.

They settled themselves in a carriage, and waited for the carriages ahead to move.

"There's room here." Exclaimed a boy in a group of second years said, pointing towards their  
carriage.

"I'm sorry." Lily said as the boys began to climb in, there's only four aloud to a carriage.

"Rules have changed, there's a shortage of carriages. Guess it's going to be a tight squeeze." Lily's face fell. Being squashed into the side of a carriage wall with a group of second year boys,' was not her ideal dream of her first day back to school.

"We get off that train, and now this." Crystal muttered.

They were on the carriage for what seemed like hours. When finally Hogwarts came into view. The carriage put all three girls in the worst of moods.

They trudged through the leaves looking like they were on a murderous hunt. Lily felt her stomach growl. She stepped into the front entrance and the warmth filled her body.

The students filed into the Great hall, stumbling left and right. At long last the girls made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Now if you'll all be seated." Professor Dippet said sternly. "We all want to eat, so to get this moving as quickly as possible, I'll need your co-operation.

The students stopped talking and sat down. "Good." With a flick of his wand he opened the door. Exposing a large group of first years.' Squeals and shrieks escaped their beings, at the sight of the great hall. With their heads upturned towards the ceiling they formed a line, as directed by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Abrahms, Ira" Professor Mcgonagall said in a clear voice. A small boy ambled excitedly towards the bench.

"I'm starving" Lily said hissing as the sorting progressed. "Why can't they sort them, after we eat!"

Crystal had her head in her hand looking into space. At this point she sat up strait  
"What?" she said looking towards Lily.

"Never mind" Lily sighed.

Lily felt like she had been waiting all day. So far the day couldn't get any worse.  
"Zimmer, Alex" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

Lily sighed in relief as the last first year placed the hat on his head.

"Now you may eat!" Professor Dippet shouted out with a wave of his hand the food appeared. He then received many whoops from the student body.

Lily began to eat the food that tasted as it does, when you're starving.  
As she ate her mood changed. She conversed and laughed happily.

Lily was waving to an old friend when all the light in the room was no longer  
There.

"Has the power gone out" Lily asked carelessly.

"Don't be daft, Hogwarts doesn't have power!" Emily said frowning, although Lily could not see this.

"What's going on?" Crystal said in a tone of fear.

"Like I know all about it" Emily said.

"Well, how are we supposed to know that?" Crystal spat.

"Quiet" Lily said snarling.

The students sat in the darkness cold and confused.

"Nothing's happening" Emily said slowly.

"Lily come" Remus said dragging her out of her seat.  
"What" Lily said confused.

"There's a prefects meeting"

"Why?" She said letting herself be dragged.

"Move faster, Evans" Remus breathed.

They ran until Lily was red-faced and panting for air. "Did we have to do all that  
running, everyone's still outside. She said pointing at a large group of prefects standing outside Professor Dippets' office.

Remus shook his head and dragged her along into the crowd. Professor Dippet arrived minutes later, the rest of the staff following behind him.

He pushed through the crowd to stand in front of the entrance he muttered an unheard word. "Follow me" he said turning into the entrance. Only to realize his office would not open.

"You'll have to stand" he frowned. "That or sit on the floor."

"We don't know how, and we don't know why. So don't ask." He leaned forward with two hands on his desk.

"It seems we are unable to perform any magical tasks on the grounds."  
He poured a glass of water and drained it down.

"No silent incantations, no wands, no nothing." 

"What about the repellant charms around the castle" A fifth year girl from Ravenclaw  
asked.

"We have it covered thank you, Eliza" he said in a frustrated tone.

"We have no information on the matter yet. The only reason I've called you here is so you can lead the rest of the students back to the dorms. I know it'll be difficult seeing as  
you have no light, although you are all smart. This is why you're our prefects and such, now go." He said turning away grumbling.

Lily walked along slowly, she felt empty. Her haven had become, like any other place, and not the place it was.

She hardly noticed where she was going. She helped the students, mostly the first years along. Her only light coming from stray windows.

She suddenly realized she was heading in the complete wrong direction. Having followed the wrong person she found herself at the Ravenclaw dormitories. She sighed and realized she was lost. She slipped down to sit leaning against a wall in a corridor, oblivious to the events around her.

"Lost?" She looked into the Head Boys' eyes greenshe thought as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes" she said and felt herself blush

"Come on" he said holding out a hand.

"Okay" she said letting him help her up.

She looked into his eyes Green she thought as a smile spread across  
Her face.

Lily walked along side him Don't ask anything! she thought.  
I've just got to keep my mouth shut!

They turned a corner. That's it I can't take this!

"I'm not idiot!" she said he jumped back startled as she broke the dead silence.

"I know there's something going on, and you are going to tell me. I know you know!"  
She said her voice echoing through the corridors.

He looked slightly disconcerted. He cleared his throat and grinned. "Am I"

"Please" she said quietly.

"They think it's a prank at this point." He said in a resigned voice.  
"Classes will be canceled, for tomorrow anyway. Every student will be tested with a truth serum. Make sure you let those in your dormitory know."

"Potter" she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled. "He's been tested. They thought for sure it was Potter or Black. You see they were absent during the feast, yet it turns out neither had anything to do with it."

"Surprising" Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"Here we are" he said as they reached the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks." Lily stopping before she flew up the stairs.

"No problem." He said but she didn't hear it.

She entered the common room and to her a horror it was packed.  
"Look a prefect!" A girl squealed and pointed. The students rushed at her  
Like bulls' after a red cloth.  
"Will the lights go on again?"  
"Will there be classes?"  
"Will we ever see our families again?"  
"I want to go home" a girl cried.  
"Why don't we use candles?"  
"We've no way to light one, fool."  
"Don't call her a fool! Idiot!"  
"Who are you calling me an idiot!"

"SILENCE!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. The noise stopped instantly. That had been the most emotion she had let out in what seemed for ages.

"Now if you will listen carefully." Lily said softly although so they could all hear her. The staff is almost positive this has been caused by a student. We don't know who  
but we will."  
She took a deep breath then continued on "You will all go to breakfast as usual in the morning." She then turned to leave

"The lights?" a girl pleaded. Lily shook her head and descended up the stairs towards  
The girls dormitories.

She collapsed into bed. "Lily, you're back! You have to tell us what's going on no one  
knows"

"I need sleep" Lily muttered.

"Come on, Lily, I'd do this for you!"

"It'd be nice to know" Emily said coming out of her four-poster.

The two other girls crawled out of their beds too.

"Fine." Lily said as she related the events once more, and fell back into her pillow.  
Leaving Emily and, Crystal, to ponder the new information.

Lily woke up in the morning to find find sunlight on her pillow, she beamed as happiness flooded over her. She gasped as she looked at her watch. She changed quickly, rushing through the corridors. She stopped as she reached the entrance to the Great Hall, and walked in a normal pace. She saw a space beside her friend and rushed to sit beside her.

"I would like to inform you all that Professor Dippet, who we all love so dearly,  
has fled." Dumbledore said.

Great, sinking deeper into h ells hole

"A deep burden we all will share. So being the deputy headmaster I will be taking on Headmaster Dippets' duties as headmaster." Dumbledore continued.

Lily smiled at this, she'd always liked Dumbledore.

"Lily, you were supposed to go to a prefects meeting ages ago" Crystal said as  
she sat down.

"Of course I was" Lily sighed rushing off again. I could faint she thought.  
She slipped in "Ah, Evans nice of you to join us I've just finished." Professor Mcgonagall said superiorly. "I'm sorry." Lily said ashamed. The black haired women raised a hand "No matter, Evans." Mcgonagall then turned and walked briskly out the  
door.

"Remus!" Lily said rushing towards him. "What's going on now?"  
She sat down. 

"The woman's mad" Remus said grumbling. "She's locked us in here."

"How are we supposed to help if we're in here?" Lily asked.

"We are to find a way to create light, manually." Remus snorted.

"Which is not possible. I vote we go on without the light until the problem sorts itself out."

"Don't be simple, Remus" Lily laughed "Fire" she said

"How do you make fire without magic, Evans" 

"The muggle way of course, sticks and stones or maybe a mirror"

"What are you on about, we've been over everything"

"Am I the only muggle-born here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I supposed you are"

Lily sighed she reached for a lantern off the wall, and brought it down onto the desk.

"Come here" she beckoned to everyone.

The students crowded round. She found a mirror in a drawer and, reflected the sunlight on a stray piece of paper. They waited just under a minute it became to spark and a rich flame started. Lily beamed, she lit the lantern with the paper.

"Light" she said. The students were looking at her in ama


	3. Chapter Two: Freckle Face

"This sucks." Sirius muttered.

James and Sirius sat in the sun, feet hanging into the lake.  
James nodded.

"James, are you even listening to me?"

He nodded again, like a reflex. So Sirius continued.

I wonder where Lily is. I can't stop thinking about her he thought  
Ignoring his friend.  
She looked so far away today, Although she's always been that way  
toward me. Even the first day I met her. God she was ugly! I remember I used to call her freckle face. She turned out average. I'd be able to get her off my mind if it weren't for those eyes. I'd like to tell her how ugly I think she is.  
Except I don't think she's ugly. Its unexplainable she contradicts every feature a beautiful person would have! Aside from that she doesn't care about popularity, or grades or anything.  
We're so unalike, it's so unusual. I'll never know her well enough to understand her. She never has given me the slightest chance to get to know her at all. Never…..

-Flashback-

He saw an odd face, he looked at it strangely. She was petite, no taller then  
five feet. She wore a white sundress. She was one of those people you had to stare at.  
He had to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

She sighed and outstretched her hand, like a reflex. "Lily Evans" she said stiffly.

"I suppose I'll see you around school" she said coldly. Turning on her heel.

"Cousin!" She yelled squealed running up to him.

"At least I know she's not completely emotionless" He sighed.

-End Flashback-

"James." Sirius said hitting across the back of his head

"What?" James said snapping back into reality.

"What is up with you?" Sirius said slowly.

"Nothing" James said sitting up strait.

"Yeah, I was pointing out those girls over there." Sirius said.

"They're seventh years, Black."

"Exactly." He said not looking at James. "What is wrong with you, today? You're  
killing me. You know that?" Sirius said turning to face him.

"Alright, fine. We'll go" James sighed  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's not working, their not coming over here!" Madison scowled.

"It looks like Sirius has noticed us" Jessa said smirking.

"Maybe" the dark haired girl said, with her arms crossed.

"I think James might be asleep." Jessa said pouting.

"Maybe if I acted like his stupid Lily Evans, he'd notice me." She said sitting down as well.

"It's a shame freckles, turned out so normal looking." Jessa sighed.

"Don't be mean Jessa" Madison said taking her cloak off exposing a silk tank top.

Jessa snorted. "What's this for?" She said taking off her glasses.

"Phase Two" she laughed.

Jessa shook her head.

"You may shake your head now. Just until I become James' Madison that is"

"Whatever you say" Jessa said hands raised.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe there aren't any other muggle borns or half bloods in here. They seem shocked!" she whispered to Remus, as the prefects lit more lanterns.

"I think I might've read about something weird like this, in muggle studies. Who knew It'd be you useful" Remus said rubbing his chin.

"You'd think Mcgonagall would know how do that?" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Unless she wanted us to figure it out ourselves." Remus said sitting down.

"That would have to be it." Lily said sitting down beside him.

"So how long have we got in here" Lily smiled.

"Eleven hours" Remus said through gritted teeth.

Lily started coughing loudly, she couldn't stop.

"Are you okay" Remus not sure whether to laugh or be worried.

"I think I just choked on my own saliva" Lily said red faced.

"You're pretty… Unique, Evans" Remus said trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up" Lily said glaring at him. She walked over to the window. _Eleven Hours, this should be fun. There's Potter, I was just too good at making them believe I hated him. In the end I really do. I think. _She said as she watched him chasing two girls around the lake.

Lily opened her eyes staring groggily into the eyes in front of hers'.  
"Wake up, Evans. You may go." Professor Mcgonagall said in her natural stern voice. _Finally_ Lily sighed standing up.

"Lily!" her cousin said running over to her.

"Hi, Keri" Lily yawned.

"I love you too, Lily"

"I'm sorry" Lily said sincerely.

"It's fine I-" At that moment a tall blonde, made a short movement with  
her hand.

"What?" Keri said agitatedly.

"Get out of my way, McIntire" the girl said simply.

"Say please" Keri said with a forced smile.

The girl said nothing, but pushed her forcibly, and walked briskly down the hall.

"I can't stand her" Keri said after the blonde had turned the corner.

"I thought she was quite nice when I met her, she's head girl. Mckell or something right?" Lily said

"Yes, Mckell Lansing. I'll bet her father has something to do with her making head girl. She thinks she's so special because her father works beside the minister of magic."

"Anyways, I have a letter from your parents." Keri said handing her a white envelope.

"Oh okay." Lily smiled "I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep" Lily said as she turned to leave.

"Bye" Keri shouted behind her.

Lily wound her way towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily, right?" Three girls appeared out of no where. Including the blonde she just seen

"Yes" Lily said stifling a yawn.

"Keri's cousin?" the girl closest to her said.

"So you're going out with, Potter" a girl with dark hair said beaming.

"Yes." Lily said yawning.

"You are" The girl said her face falling into a glare.

"What, Potter! Oh god no" Lily said waking up a bit.

"I'm surprised, you're so pretty" the girls face returned to a bright smile.

"Yeah" the other girls said rounding in on her.

_What is this!_ Lily thought horrified _I feel like I'm on the  
twilight zone_

"Wasn't it you in the hallway, with my cousin?" Lily asked awkwardly

"Lily, I've never gotten along with Keri. It has nothing to do with you dear." The blonde  
said sincerely.

"Right, I got to go" Lily said waving.

The three girls waved back.

_Okay! That was by far the creepiest experience I've ever been through_ Lily said giggling silently on the way up the stairs.  
………………………………………………………………………  
Madison waited until Lily was out of earshot. "If she's not going out with Potter, then what's wrong with me"

"Give it time." Mckell said wisely.

"I have given him plenty of time!" Madison hissed.

"It's been two weeks" Jessa said confused.

"Did I ask for your thoughts?" Madison said heatedly.

"No" Jessa said quietly.

"Then keep them to yourself."

"Honestly, Madison there's nothing wrong with you, besides that you have a short temper, and a bad case of coffee breath."

"Do I really?" she said worried all a sudden.  
Jessa and Mckell exchanged knowing glances. They both rolled their eyes as they rushed after Madison who was rushing towards the Gryffindor common room.

Lily woke up abruptly at six in the morning, to find her friends in a heated fight.

"Look at it poor, and innocent!" Emily said pointing at a dead bird on the ground.

"Is it my fault the thing woke me up? I just shot some water at it. Who knew it'd die?"

"You are impossible!" Emily said frowning

"Me?" Crystal said her mouth widening

"No the bird" Emily said superiorly.

Lily rolled her eyes. _I better get out of here before…._

"Lily!"

"I'm leaving." She said before grabbing her bag, cloak, and a towel. She then shut the door behind her.

_That was close._ She thought as she rushed towards the prefects bathroom. Hoping no one was awake to see her in her spotted pajamas.

"Lily" someone called. _Great, I've been seen_

"Oh it's just you" Lily let a sigh a relief.

"Happy to see me?" James said grinning.

"Of course not, now what is it?" Lily said dryly.

"I need your help" he said plainly.

"Look, now's not a good time. As you see I'm not dressed-"

"Not now, Evans"

"What do you need help with?" Lily said suspiciously.

"ool" he muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" Lily said smirking.

"Alright, School"

"I don't believe you."

"Lily, you have to help me Transfiguration is your best class!"

Lily said nothing. "Evans, McGonagall says my overall mark is a troll"

"Alright I'm in a good mood, I have the perfect tutor for you!" Lily said smiling.

"You do?" James said looking horrified.

"Oh yes, she'll work wonders on your mark!" Lily said beaming now, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'll set it up for five-thirty okay?"

James nodded.  
_That didn't turn out well _James said as he watched her enter the prefects washroom.

_Why does she have to be so smart!_ He thought. _I guess I'll have to figure something out. I can't believe I told Sirius I was over her. Now I can't even talk about her._

"Hi, James"

James made a half-grin "Hey, Madison. You're up early"

"I usually am"

"Huh" James said trying to think of when he'd ever seen her on time for a morning class.

"So anyways James I saw you here, and I thought since I want to try out for the quidditch team…. You could give me flying lessons."

"I never knew you liked quidditch." He said his face brightening.

"Of course, I always have. I guess I've just been too shy to try out." She said sighing.

"Okay, meet me at the quidditch pitch at seven?"

"Excellent, I'll be there" Madison said grinning.

_Lost one gained another_ James said grinning as he walked away.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Give him time _she snorted. _Wait until Mckell hears about this!_ she said rushing off to spread the news to her friends.

"Potter" Lily snorted, now letting out her laughter. She filled the super-sized tub  
and added bubbles. She slipped into her bathing suit and into the tub. Lily pulled her mail  
out of her bag as she settled into a comfortable position.

**Dear Lily **

We all miss you very much. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that your cousin, Owen  
will be around at school. As the ministry will be giving the grounds a full inspection. Although I had to here about this from him! You couldn't take five minutes out of  
you're prefect duties, to write to your own mother. Dear I was planning on sending your  
birthday present. I've changed my mind now, you'll get it next week! We are all so worried. Your school has some sort of spell over it. Or at least that was what your cousin  
was prattling on about.

Love Mom, and your Father says hello.

She laughed and reached for another letter.

**I am having a small get together on Tuesday, with a few other great students like yourself. I hope you'll be there! I also wanted to mention your mark. You have troll, we've done a assessment for the M.O.M. meddling as usual, it's important you come to see me so it can be fixed though my dear, I hope to see my favorite student… You! On Tuesday . Come visit me in my office and we'll see what can be done. **

Professor Slughorn

"Troll" Lily said horrified _We've had no classes,_ she paused. _Then what was Potter on about?_ Lily thought jumping out of the tub, drying herself as quickly as she could. She made it to Slughorn's office in under a minute.

"Professor, I have a troll?"

"Lily! Great to see you! You've just received my letter I see. I realized you  
were off doing your prefect duties. I've excused you for the day. I'm sorry dear it completely slipped my mind.

"I thought the classes were canceled?" Lily said starting to breathe normally.

"Well we finished examining the students early and thought. Why not? We still have our  
textbooks!"

"I see, well I should get going" she said waving.

"Lily, you'll be at my party tonight"

"Yes" Lily said sighing.

"Excellent!" he said as he as she left.

_hmm I just need to find someone to tutor, Potter. He'll need it._

"Perfect" Lily said as she walked towards the girl.  
……………………………………………………………………………..

"You did what?" Sirius asked.

"You heard me" James said irritably.

"Not one of your best ideas, James. I have to admit I'm disappointed"  
Sirius stated. James glared.

"Yeah well now I have to endure tutoring, with whoever Lily chooses."

" Nice Potter, Real nice, What's happening to you?" Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" James said awkwardly

"Don't answer that. I know it's Evans, isn't it?"

"No!" James said turning red.

"Obviously it is." Sirius muttered rolling his eyes.

"Buck up, James! It's not going to happen, besides your no fun anymore."  
Sirius said pouting ever so slightly.

"Well I- I don't know…." James said mumbling.

Sirius shook his head. "You have some hot seventh year chick after you, and you standing here moaning on about, Evans?" Sirius stated inquisitorially.

"Okay I got you're point, and I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right!" Sirius said.

James nodded once more.

"Now I just have to deal with this tutor" Sirius snorted "Good luck" he said running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" James called

"I'm hungry" Sirius called back.

"I can't believe I'm going to this!" Lily scowled throwing on a pair of jeans.  
"Why not?" Crystal asked brightly.

"What am I going to do there?" Lily asked fixing her lip chap.

"Eat?" Crystal suggested.

Lily glared at her. "Crystal why are you dressed in muggle clothing"

"… No reason" she said averting her eyes from Lily.

"You want to come, don't you?" Lily said flatly.

"Yes!" her friend shouted jumping on her.

Lily rolled her eyes as she pushed her friend away and threw on a shirt " Not that I really care but does this look okay?" Lily said awkwardly.(  
http/www.gcedata. shirt is fine but must you wear jeans?" Crystal said as the floor tilted violently and the two girls fell to the ground.

"Oh they have to stop doing that!" Lily said referring to the ministry. "They had better be finished with all this soon!"

"What do you mean not wear jeans!" Lily said as a dresser toppled over near her head.

"Couldn't you wear a skirt or something?"

"Hah!" Lily breathed "Me in a skirt?"

"You could try it" Crystal pouted.

"Never!" Lily said jokingly, as she slid away from a fallen owls' cage.  
"Thank god that's over" Lily said standing up.

"Come on" Lily said as she headed out the door.

They walked until they found a room in an upper tower of the castle. The two girls panting, as they reached the door.

"Lily! Welcome, come on in!" he said beaming, completely ignoring Crystal.

Lily headed strait for the buffet, and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. She relaxed as it soothed her dry throat.

"Lily come on."

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crystal said pulling her away from the buffet.

"Jason, hi!" Crystal said, Lily felt her throat dry up _I'm going to kill her!_ Lily thought.

"Hey!" Hey he said smiling toothily. _She knows him? What's this. Things get weirder every day._ They talked for what seemed like ages until finally Crystal said.

"Yeah, so this is my friend, Lily" Crystal said taking a step back.

"Hi" he said holding out his hand. "I'm Jason" _I know! Maybe I won't murder her just yet._

"I'll be right back!" Crystal said heading off. _I'm going to tear her from limb to limb!_

"You're prefect right? We've met haven't we?" he questioned.

"Right" Lily said shyly.

James sat head in his hand bored to tears.

_I can't believe this! I could be going to Slughorns' part tonight. This girl has the largest glasses I've ever seen! Hopefully I'll still catch a few hours of it._ He thought.

"James!" she said irritated "The word is _hydrases_"

"Right" James said

"What does it do?" She asked looking suspicious.

"… Hides people?" James asked.

"Pay attention, Potter! It turns any solid object or liquid solution into pure water."

"Right" James said.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look at the poor dear." Madison sighed

Jessa giggled loudly. "Cor, would you look at the size of those glasses?"

"Quiet!" Madison hissed "Do you want him to hear us?"

"Alright, sorry" Jessa said making sure she was fully concealed behind the bookshelf.

"My plans for tonight have been completely ruined."

"Oh?" Jessa said sensing something.

"Well, I wanted to go slughorns' party, I've never been to one you know."

"You've mentioned" Jessa said flatly.

"Oh everything is ruined, and it's all Evans fault."

"Evans? What's she done now?"

"I overheard them talking about these tutoring plans, I'm sure it was all her idea" she said airily.

"Yes, of course…" Jessa said rolling her eyes.

"You still have that quidditch thing" Jessa said kindly.

"I suppose you're right."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
"Crystal, I love you!"

"I have that affect on people." Crystal said raising her hand to her chest.

"I have to go!" she said practically floating out of the room, after collecting another cup of pumpkin juice.

"Now what were you saying?" Lily said appearing beside him.

"Oh I was just saying how I'd wanted to talk to you before now."

"Then why didn't you?" She said, glad that she was making sense.

"I assumed you were dating, Remus" he said plainly.

Lily choked on her pumpkin juice "Remus" she squeaked.

"No not at all, he's a good friend of mine though."

"Then there's, Potter." He said with a bit of chuckle

"Potter?" Lily said icily.

"He made sure everyone knew you're off limits. I then assumed you had  
started dating him."

Lily snorted "I would never date, Potter" she said shaking her head.

"Come on" he said grabbing her wrist.

_Spontaneity!_ Lily smiled to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing.

"I have to pick up something from over there, do you mind?"

"Not at all" Lily said letting herself be dragged.

Her mouth dropped in a quite unattractive form, as they reached the room.  
"I had no idea this was here!" Lily said looking at the row after rows of shelves.  
"Neither did I, before this year." he said.

Lily ran her fingers over the many shelves. She found one of the few lanterns in the room to help her. She saw some light through the door, and she walked in through to the trophy room. **Owen McIntire** read a Quidditch trophy. She smiled at her cousins name.  
"Lily?" Jason called. She walked out looking at the other gleaming trophies.

"So you think you're going to win that special achievement award again?" Lily asked as they walked.

"I don't know…" he muttered as he closed the door to the supply room.

"Modest?" Lily said playfully.

"Well…." He trailed off.

"You are modest" Lily said pushing him lightly.

She giggled. He leaned forward and kissed her, she gasped.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly.

"No… It's okay" Lily said kissing him this time. She felt everything rush through her and out of her lips.

_Wow! They don't lie I felt the swoosh! I wonder if that's what it's called? Should I be doing this….? I think way too much! I have to stop………. Okay this isn't going to work I have to think. I wonder what I should do with my arms? Oh he's moved them for me how nice!_

"Look at this!" Jessa hissed motioning towards Lily "You can't say she's into James now"

"Excellent! I used to like him though" She pouted. "James is better though. I'm not worried about, Evans Jessa. After tonight James will forget all about her." She laughed turning away.


	4. Chapter Two, Part Two

"Listen, Keri don't tell anyone I said this, but I appreciate you letting me use your broom.

"How kind" Keri said flatly. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure you don't break it or anything…..How are you going to fly in those shorts?" Keri said confused

"I'll manage" The dark haired girl said superiorly.

"I have underwear that size" Keri said exasperated.

"I'll bet you do" Madison said walking toward the quidditch pitch broom in hand, she giggled out loud.

"What are you giggling about?" James asked smirking as she reached the center of the pitch.

"Oh nothing."

"You do know their still debating whether or not we'll have Quidditch this year." James warned.

"Oh I know, but I'm sure they will" Madison said standing over her broom ready to mount. _I hope I can still do this!_

He smiled. "I hope so, so what position…"

"Chaser" she said interrupted.

"Lucky for you our chaser left last year." James said picking up a quaffle.  
_I knew that_ she said although her face retained it's wickedly sweet  
Look.

"I can fly" she said plainly "I just want to work on flying while throwing the ball."

"Good, let's go" James said flying into the air. She mounted after him. They flew around passing for hours, until Madison stopped beside him hardly out of breath.

"I want you to teach me the Wronski Feint"

"I can't"

"What do you mean, I've seen you do it." Madison said airily.

"It's dangerous" he said moving his shoulder awkwardly.

"What you don't think I can handle it?" she said jokingly.  
"Well…" James said averting his eyes from her.

"Ah!" Madison breathed flying closer to him so she could hit him.

"Teach me or I'll teach myself!" she said zipping away from him.

"Oh fine!" he said flying after her.

"Okay" James said as he reached her. "It's pretty simple… You just have to turn the side and not up. Which is the mistake made by many, because it looks like they go strait up when the professionals do it"

"That's it!" she scoffed.

She plunged downward feeling the wind against her. _This isn't bad_ she thought.  
She was near the bottom, she tried with all the might in her to veer left. She turned upwards. She felt excruciating pain in her nose. She let out a shrill scream as she realized it was broken. James was there in seconds.

"I'm going to take you the hospital wing okay, we'll see if there's anything Madame Pomfry can do with out magic."

She only nodded trying to control the stream of blood flowing steadily out of her nose.  
She made to stand up, and collapsed.

She began to panic "I think it's broken" she said now starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down" James said picking her up with ease.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. _This is nice, wasn't even planned._ she smiled to herself.

James carried Madison through the building, while she hid her nose from the other students. They received many strange looks.

They reached the hospital wing and James sat her down. 

Madame Pomfrey came out, she took one look at Madison who was now whimpering softly, then at James and glared at him suspiciously.

"What are you looking at me for?" James said sitting down in a chair.

Madame Pomfry said nothing but reached for a small bottle of red fluid.

"Drink this" she said handing her the bottle.

The blood stopped flowing then Madison was handed a cloth to wipe up the blood.

"Oh dear" Madame Pomfrey said looking at the girl nervously.

"What" Madison said horrified.

"It looks like you've broken your nose"

"Then fix it! Now!" Madison screeched. She then realized James was still in the room

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just in such pain." She said in what she hoped a believable tone.

"It's alright dear, the problem is that I can't fix. I'd have to use my wand."

The information settled over her, her eyes glazed over and she fainted,  
leaving James and Madam Pomfrey in wonderment.  
………………………………………………………………………………….

James walked up to the Gryffindor common room. To find Sirius and Peter playing a game of Chess While Remus read a book.

"Where's Madison?" Sirius said smirking while looking suspicious.

"The hospital wing." James said sounding like he had just heard it for   
the first time himself.

" What've you done, Potter?" Sirius said shaking his head.

"I tried to teach her the Wronski Feint." James muttered.

Sirius continued to shake his head.

"James" Sirius said. He put his face in his head.

"What were you thinking?" Sirius said laughing now.

"She asked me to" James mumbled.

"Well here's an idea… You could've said no!"

"Shut up" James said pushing him aside to make his way to the couch.

"Oh it was perfect, It could never be better" Lily said as she entered with Crystal.

"What was perfect?" James asked.

"I'm in too good of a mood to fight with you, Potter." She said rolling her eyes, but Crystal answered for her.

"I caught Lily sucking face with this guy she's been crushing over" Crystal said giggling.

"Crystal!" Lily said hitting her on the shoulder.

James looked like he was choking on a bludger, Remus and Sirius noting the look on his face covered for him.

"Well, well Evans who is this lucky devil?"

"Jason Scott" she said quietly.

"Does this mean you'll stop talking about him then?" Remus asked looking excited.

"I wouldn't count on it" Crystal said escorting Lily out of the common room and to the stairs "Goodnight, boys" she said from the stair case.

The two girls watched their friend, their mouths wide open.

"Has she seen her nose yet?" Jessa asked looking sympathetic.

"I hope so, do you want to be around when she sees' that?"  
Mckell said looking petrified at the thought.

Jessa giggled. "Look it goes one, way then the other way!"

Mckell began too giggle too.

"Hello!" Madison said her eyes flashing open.

Jessa screamed moving her hand away from her friends face.

"Sorry" Mckell said nervously.

"No matter, I'm too depressed. Who knows how long I'll look like this." Madison said sighing.

"Maybe, you could sort of push it back"

Mckell looked like she was about to hurl. "That is most disgusting thing I've ever heard. push it back!" she said laughing.

"You two don't think" Mckell continued. "If we're off Hogwarts grounds our wands still  
work, am I right or brilliant. Take your pick."

"How're we going to get off the grounds." Madison scoffed.

"Through the gate!" Mckell said tapping her temple.

"I suppose you now a great spell that fixes broken noses as well right?" Jessa said  
wisely.

"No" Mckell said

"There's no use" Madison moaned, as she rummaged through her possessions which had been brought to her.

She pulled out a jar. "I'm going home!" she said throwing it's contents into the fire.

"Tell all, I'll be back in a week" she said before she disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

"Oh" Jessa said "Oh dear"   
"What are we supposed tell them!" Jessa said grabbing Mckell by her robes.

"Pull yourself together… We'll tell them what she told us to. We're not the ones who're going to pay."


	5. Chapter Three: Mankinds Flaw

"Oh Lily I have excellent news!" Keri said sprinting towards her.

"My wand is working!"

"Really?" Lily said

"lumos" she said, nothing happened. She repeated the spell several times, every time her wand made no movement at all.

"Let's see" Lily said.

"lumos" she said smiling, her wand let out a long stretch of light.

Lily looked over at her cousin. "We should show Dumbledore" Lily said.

They took the circuitous route to Dumbledore's office. "How're we going to get in" Keri asked.

Lily shrugged this had not been part of her plan.

"Professor Slughorn!" Lily called as she saw him coming out of a door down the hall.

"Lily" his low voice boomed.

"Lovely, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get into professor Dumbledore's office."

"Not a problem"

"Goats' wine" he said firmly.

The stone gargoyle twisted into a spiral staircase. They sprinted up.

"Professor Dumbledore" Lily breathed as they reached his desk.

"My cousins' wand! It's working." Dumbledore muttered a spell.

"So it does, as does Miss Dershins'"

Lily hadn't noticed the long brown haired girl sitting behind her.

She turned to face Dumbledore again.

"May I use your wand for just a moment, Miss McIntire"

"Yes" she said.

He supplied to chairs, and handed it back to her.

"Sit" he said to the two girls.

The girls sat in the chairs before them. "Don't worry, I don't blame any of you"  
Dumbledore said taking note of Lily and Keri's expressions. Brianna although looked  
undaunted.

"The ministry has found a link." He sat down.

"You three are not the first to come here, it's strange how some work and others don't.  
We'll just have to wait and see."

"So they found what caused it." Keri asked

"Yes" Dumbledore said plainly.

"What was it? Or who was it?" Brianna said snidely, in the light Lily could see the girls' face pale and thin, with wide-set eyes.

"All in time, Miss Dershin, you will know."

She scowled.

"You may leave now if you wish." He said kindly.

"Thank god." Keri said as they descended the spiral staircase.

"I know what a relief." 

"You Gryffindors' are all the same, I wouldn't relax so quickly." Brianna said pushing  
past them.

"I can't stand pessimistic people like that." Keri said glaring after her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on Keri" Lily said.

"Lily, your dormitory is that way." Keri said looking at her strangely.

"I know" Lily said reddening.

"This is about Jason, isn't it you just wait until Owen finds out about this. He'll tell your parents and the-"

"You wouldn't!" Lily said interrupting her 

"Owen will ha-"

"I will what?" Owen said appearing out of no where.

_Why does this always happen to me!_ Lily thought glaring at Keri fiercely.  
"Nothing" Lily said quickly

He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Are you sure" he said.

"We were only speaking of Lily's boyfriend" Keri said carelessly

"Keri!" Lily screamed at the girl running down the corridor

"Don't tell my father." Lily pleaded as she ran after her.

……………………………………………………………………………….  
James sat on his window seat looking out the window. The grounds filled with fog, all that could be seen was grey. His window was clouded over, in the distance he could faintly make out that long red hair.

_I don't care_ he thought plainly, taking a deep breath.

_Scott deserves her. Okay so I'm insanely jealous, she worships him! Like I worship her. So you'd think I'd understand. Why him? Why not me?_

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, and may have been.  
……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily sighed as she pressed her gloved hands together _I just love this weather._  
She thought shivering on a large rock beside the lake. She checked her watch _Six O'clock_ she thought.

She sneezed loudly.

"Bless you" someone said behind her. She screamed in shock, slipping off her rock into  
the water. The cold hit her instantly. She felt herself being dragged out again.

"I'm sorry" came a hoarse whisper. She looked up at the boy.  
She shivered twice as much looking at him.

"Snape" she said having to think first.

He nodded. "It's alright" she sighed turning as she walked sopping wet towards the castle.

"Wait" he said.

She turned back and looked at him.

"Are you like the others?" he said in a tone that did not subside.

She looked confused all the more. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Help me" he said falling down coughing.

Lily looked at him in disconcertedly

_He is a bit dramatic but I do feel for him._ She thought analyzing the pale figure.

"Please, I'll die" He said looking up at her from the ground.

"Don't say that" Lily said looking down on him awkwardly, moving closer.

"I did it" he said.

"You did what?" Lily said unaware.

He said nothing but collapsed from all fours, he lay motionless.

She gasped rushing off towards the castle as fast as she could.

_Oh god, oh god, oh my god_  
Lily said running, water gushing out of her shoes at each step.

_What if he's died? Right before my very own eyes._

"James" Lily called to the first person she saw.

"You make a point of being awake early don't you?" He said smugly.

"Potter, I have no time for small talk!" Lily said.

"Something serious?" he asked in a tone she had not heard.

"Yes, it's Severus"

"Who?" James asked.

"Snape!" She hissed.

"Can't be too important" James said waving a hand.

"How can you be so cruel?" Lily said exasperated.

"The guy's not exactly my best mate that's all I'm saying." James said looking   
uncomfortable.

"You will help me, Potter." She said icily, looking strait into his eyes.

"Oh alright, as there's no one else awake." James said.

"Wise choice, Potter, now go get Severus and bring him up to Madame Pomfrey's' '"

"You mean carry him?" James looked disgusted.

"That's right" Lily said before she walked off towards the hospital wing.

_What a beautiful beginning to my birthday_

"Madame Pomfrey, there's a boy outside. I think he's dead." Lily said when she finaly reached the hospital wing

"Dead, Dear?" Madame Pomfrey said looking at her strangely.

"Yes, someone's bringing him round now. I just thought you ought to know."

"He's not dead" James said throwing Severus off his shoulder onto a chair.

"He's just unconscious"

Lily felt relieved, she had still not seen a death.

"I'll see what can be done" Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Goodbye" Lily waved toward Madame Pomfrey before she left.

Lily walked on humming to herself a bit.

"Hello Lily" James said walking beside her.

"I'm in no mood for your childish antics, Potter."

"Antics? Since when have I-"

"Since always, Potter" Lily interrupted.

"You seem different, is something wrong?"

"You mean besides you being here?"

"Yeah" he said with a half-grin.

"It's my birthday today" she said quietly.

"I see." He said raising his eyebrows. "You want a hug?"

"No I think I'll be alright" Lily said snorting.

"Have it your way, I'll see you later then" he said before he turned heading towards the Slytherin tower.

She passed it off, not thinking. "Lily! There you are, we saw you outside" Crystal and Emily said running towards her.

"You look upset" Crystal said pouting.

"Oh the weirdest thing happened." Lily's friends stood in surprise as Lily retold the events.

"No way" Crystal said.

"It's not completely unbelievable" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal said staring at Emily fixedly.

"Well I mean he doesn't come from the best family… Who knows what he's up to"  
Emily finished looking around jumpily to assure no one else had heard.

"That's true" Crystal said.

Lily cleared her throat. "I think those presents you have there need opening" Lily said beaming.

"Not until tonight" Emily said.

"What?" Lily said open-mouthed.

"Sorry, Lily, Keri was keeping them for us. We're just moving them to our dormitory." Emily continued.

"Ah" Lily said.

"This way you'll be able to open all of your presents together." Crystal said unable to contain her laughter.

"You two are pure evil" Lily said glaring at them.

"Oh it was dreadful but hopefully it'll be back to normal when I get this bandage off." A girl said walking up through the halls dressed heavily in winter clothing.

"You poor thing, we were so worried when you left" another girl by her side said.

"Wait until Keri finds out about this" Lily said

"About what?" Emily said

"Madison's back" Lily said looking as the three girls made their way through the corridor.

"Oh that's too bad, she was so excited when she found out she had left. Too bad it hadn't been longer." Emily said empathetically.

The students made their way through the hallways grumpily, heading towards the last class of the day. Lily enjoyed her classes and was not dispirited. Lily sat down near the middle of the classroom and began taking out her books. She rubbed her eyes wanting to clear her view. When she stopped she was surprised to find James level with her, his head resting on his hands.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"James" Lily said trying to be civil. "We've spoken once today can we leave it at that?"

"No, today is special"

"Is it?" Lily said dryly.

"It's your birthday, I bought you a present." James said placing it on her desk.

-FLASHBACK-

"I bought you a present, Lily, open it." James said passing her a package.

Lily beamed, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you, James" she said untying the ribbon.

"It is your twelfth birthday after all." He said smiling at her.

She unfolded the package neatly, when the paper was off she proceeded to open the box.  
A pair of silver scissors, floated out of the package. Lily plainly looked at them not sure what to think. She screamed at they flew towards her face, swooping around her head several times. She tried to beat away the scissors with her hands, she bit her lip as she felt her hand bleeding.  
The scissors vanished in mid air yet not before hacking off inches of Lily's long red hair. She screamed again taking notice of her short hair. She took one horrified glance at James before darting out of the common room. She found the first mirror she could. Her hair looked awful, it was uneven and bushy. _That Potter, never again will I give into him! I will never fall for another one of his tricks, no one will ever know how dear he is to me… Was to me, they will all know I hate him…_ She threw herself down on her bed as she cried.

"Lily we saw the whole thing" Emily said as her and Crystal rushed in. Lily didn't even look up.

"It's not so bad" Emily said coming closer.

"Not so bad! Look at it!" Lily yelled.

"It really isn't, we'll just get you a haircut and it'll be fine." Crystal said sitting down beside her.  
She then put her head back down and wept for what seemed like hours for her and anyone who could hear her.

-END FLASHBACK-

_I had almost forgotten about that, and I had that terrible bob-cut for weeks. _

"Lily" James said waving a hand.

"Oh" she said coming out of her thoughts.

She placed the gift on the floor. "I think I'll open it later, James" she said looking a bit peaky.

He pouted "Are you sure"

"Quite" she said as Professor Mcgonagall entered the room.

The class flew by and before she knew it they were filing out. "Goodbye, Lily" James said as he headed out.

"Oh, James, I forgot to thank you for the gift. So thank you" she said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, Evans" he said beaming before rushing off towards Sirius.

"Lily" Jason said heading toward her "I'm glad I caught you."

She smiled as though the day had been perfect. "There's a prefects meeting tonight"

Lily groaned "Today's my birthday" she explained.

"You underestimate me, I already knew that. I'll try to keep it short, oh and I had a present for you but your friend said she'd give it to you."

"Did she now, that's interesting" Lily said feeling her nose flare upward.

"I'll see you at the meeting" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Lily walked through towards the Gryffindor tower like a zombie, when she reached her dormitory. She looked around at present after present.

"You two!"

"Yes" Crystal said.  
"Why have you been redirecting all my gifts today" Lily pouted.

Emily and Crystal emerged out of the clutter, two gifts in hand.

"We wanted to be around when you opened them" Emily said plainly.

"Oh fine, I see you managed to bring round some butter beer and cream puffs so I suppose I'll have to forgive you."

"You'll have to thank, Potter for those." Crystal said.

Emily snorted loudly. "We had to beg him, but then we told him it was for you…" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"The last person I want to talk about right now is, Potter" Lily said waving her hands 

"Okay, open mine" Crystal said. Lily pulled off the card.

**Dear Lily I know that at this point in time you are really mad at me, but I know you love me so you'll get over it! Happy sixteenth, little Lily finally sixteen it's hard to believe. **

Love Always  
Crystal 

Lily's eyes widened as she opened the package "How…" Lily said shocked pulling out a pair of earrings.

"They were there" Crystal said smiling pulling off her cloak to reveal a t-shirt that clearly read "Love Lily"

"It's been six years" Lily said shocked.

"I suppose they were meant for us only." Crystal stated.

"This is what you wouldn't tell me" Emily said frowning at Crystal "Earrings?"

"They're not just earrings, Emily" Lily said "We saw them a while back it's a complete set, we couldn't afford them but we said we'd get them eventually." Lily said pulling out bracelets, earrings, necklaces, brooches, anklets, and everything of the like.

"They're all the same" Emily said looking confused.

"They're Crystal" Lily said. 

"Mine our flowers, Lillie's to be exact." Crystal said pulling her hair back to reveal glass earrings in the shape of a Lily.

"I don't understand you two" Emily sighed as Lily pulled out her "Love Crystal" t-shirt.

Emily shook her head but she brightened at once "Open mine now" she said. Lily nearly fell over when Emily handed her the gift.

"Ties and Turns: The Founding and the Background" she read as she opened 

"Emily!" she squealed rushing over to her. "I've been trying to find this everywhere."

"You two and your books" Crystal rolled her eyes.

Thoroughly satisfied Lily sat down. "Mine next!" Keri said panting as she ran threw the door.

"I'm sorry, it's been a rough day. It was really difficult getting up here too" she said collapsing on the floor beside Lily.

**Dear Lily  
Sorry this card is a bit rushed but happy sixteenth birthday!  
Love Keri**

She opened it to find five books she had wanted "Keri, you didn't have to buy all of them" Lily said.

"Oh I wanted to" she smiled. Lily leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"What's that you have there?" Keri asked.

"Oh it's from, Potter"

"Oh" The three girls said starting Lily.

"Don't you three get any ideas in your heads, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Let's have a toast" Crystal said.

Emily groaned, "Crystal every time we bring out a couple of drinks you have to propose a toast"

"Hush" Crystal said  
"Ladies, raise your glasses… Well bottles"

"As long as it's not to me I'll be jinxed" Lily said panic stricken.

The three girls looked at Lily strangely.

They all raised lifted their glasses so they were level with one another.

"Well to… Men" Crystal said.  
"To Romance" Keri said  
"To the weaker sex" Emily said and Crystal frowned.  
"To the hopeless" Lily said clinking bottles with everyone.

She realized there were many presents to open. There was only one more she wanted to open though. She waited until her friends watched her open all the gifts and Keri slipped out and back to her tower. Just before she headed to the prefects meeting she pulled out the card to read:

**Dear Lily   
I know this is really strange but so are you, I overheard you wanted one, and I though I should be the one to buy it.**

Love Jason

P.S I almost forgot to mention that will be the last time I'll ever enter a women's' store 

Lily giggled at this being sure not to wake up the other girls. She pulled out the object suspiciously. She was shocked as she pulled out a wizards' corset she'd been dieing to have since her fifth year, yet cost three hundred galleons.

_Strange indeed_ she thought smiling.

She pulled off something softer rolled up in paper she pulled on the string and it unraveled.

**  
A Rose for conformity's sake .  
A Lily because you wouldn't expect otherwise.  
A Tulip because it went with the whole white theme.**

Why the flowers? Once again conformity's sake I guess.

Madison glared malevolently from behind a statue. "James what were you just doing?" said a blonde she didn't recognize.

"Just a little prank" he said grinning.

The blonde raised her eyebrows "So this is how you figure you'll win Lily over, and she'll fall madly in love with you?"

_Evans, I could murder her_ Madison thought trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Of course not" James said. "Now what have you got to tell me?" he said grinning like a king over his gold.

"What are you grinning at me for, I never said I'd spy for you." The girl said looking away from him.

"That's not it I just want to ask you one thing" he said smiling innocently.

"Oh alright, what is it you want to know?" she said turning to face him.

"Are they really going out? I mean I know I could've asked Lily instead of getting you to come down here... I was afraid she'd bite my head off and feed it to the giant squid" he said in a mock sincere tone.

"Yeah you're probably right" Crystal laughed. "They're not, but at this point if he asked her I'm sure she'd run into his arms screaming yes." She said rolling her eyes

"You really lay it on easy don't you?" James said with a half-grin.

"Sorry" Crystal blushed. "James?" she said meekly, he nodded.

"Couldn't you just… I don't know forget about Lily. What I mean to say is she's really happy right now… It's is rare and unusual." Crystal said awkwardly.

"Forget about Lily…? Who would… I there's no one else… She's so different… Who else could I want?"

"Me" Crystal said sincerely.

_She did not just say that_ Madison thought suppressing a gasp.

"I do like you, a lot" he said.

The girl looked shocked. "What?" She said looking like she had been hit over the head with a mallet.

He didn't seem to take any notice to her last comment. "You're gorgeous you know that" He said, the girl looked horrorstruck.

"I never knew you felt that way." He said looking confused.

"Well it's a bit difficult to say" she muttered.

_This is not happening!_ Madison thought, if looks could kill, Crystal would be long dead.

"You know Crystal, I think I'll like getting used to those doe eyes of yours" he said smiling at her.

"Getting used… to _my_ eyes" she barely got out.

She sighed happily, then she flashed a grin before she pulled his face roughly towards him and kissed him long and hard.

_I'm going to kill her! _she said breathing very heavily now, so heavily it was a surprise she was not heard.

"I didn't know you could be so forceful." James said taken aback.

"Just you wait, Potter" she said raising her eyebrows before she turned to leave and he watched her walk away.

_That little… She's dead!_ she thought her heart beating quickly.

"I think she's even better at that then I am" he muttered. "Crystal wait up" he called.

Madison glared twirling her hair maliciously "Just _you_ wait, blondie" she laughed.

"Lily!" Crystal screamed rushing over, she panted loudly.

"What are doe eyes?" Crystal said in her usually bubbly tone.

"Deer eyes" Lily said plainly.

"A deer, like that horse looking thing muggles have?" she said pouting, while still panting.

"Yes, Crystal" Lily said exasperated.

"Well never mind that. Guess what?" The blonde breathed.

"You won a marathon" Lily asked in a tone of mock interest.

"Funny" Crystal said scowling. "I was just with James."

"That's it?" Lily said dryly.

"He kissed me!" she said. "Okay well I kissed him but it's all the same, and he kissed me back!"

"You disgust me" Lily said shaking her head.

"At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over and life and life is like a song. At last the skies are blue, my heart was wrapped up in clover the night looked at you." Crystal sang in a very off tune tone.

"Crystal will you be quiet!" Lily hissed glancing around the corridors nervously.

"Never!" she said as she began to sing again. "I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own, I found a thrill to rest my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known."

"You're going to be like this all night aren't you" Lily sighed.

"And here we are in heaven, because you are mine at last" Crystal continued to sing very loudly.

"Crystal!" Lily pleaded.

"Lighten up, Evans!" Crystal said in a voice unlike her own as she went spinning down the hallway.

_I need to get some new friends, _Lily thought as she ran after her. They walked up to the dorms or I should say Lily walked up to the dormitories, whilst Crystal floated. Lily went to sleep while Crystal woke up Emily to tell her about it.

Lily woke up early the next morning, careful to avoid Crystal. She walked along running her hand across the wall as she walked, humming softly.

"Evans" a voice behind her snapped. She turned to look at the speaker.

"Remember me." The girl said in a harsh tone.

"How could I forget" Lily said _You've started a reoccurring nightmare I've had the past three nights._

"Nice bandage." Lily said referring to the white strip over her nose.

"Why thank you, Evans" the girl replied snidely.

"Look I'm kind of in a rush, and I think I should get moving." Lily said forcing a smile.

"In a rush to get where exactly, Evans?" she said glaring. "At seven o'clock" The girl said darkly.

"Oh alright!" Lily shouted. "What is it you want?" Lily said.

"Tell your little blonde friend to stay away from, James!"

"You can't be serious" Lily snorted.

"Dead serious" she said fixing the bandage over her nose.

"What businesses is it of yours? It's not like he's going out with you." Lily said in a similar icy tone.

"Lily?" Keri asked skeptically. "Madison…?"

"What?" Lily said thoroughly annoyed. 

"You two… Together" Keri said looking blankly at them.

"I was just leaving, lets go Keri" Lily grunted pointing a thumb lazily.

"What was that about?" Keri said looking disconcerted.

"Nothing" Lily muttered walking quickly.

"Obviously" Keri said rolling her eyes speeding up to walk in pace with Lily.

"She must've seen Crystal and James together last night, and she's pissed." Lily said point blank.  
"Not surprised, she's had a crush on him since fourth year." Keri sighed.

Lily frowned. "Great"

"I suggest Crystal stays in hiding for the next couple of days. Madison always gets her way and she prides herself on it."

"I'm starving, let us go eat" Keri said dragging her towards the great hall.

They walked on towards the tables to their surprise there were already several other students in the great hall. Hardly an hour had gone by before the great hall was full.

Dumbledore clapped his hands from where he stood, to gain the attention of the many students. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him.

"As you may or may not have noticed, your wands do work, and let this not be cause for celebration. I advise you al to take extreme caution." He paused.

"We have set down the following set of rules. Firstly, no student will be out of their dormitory after eight o'clock. Then, wand use outside the castle walls are forbidden…"

"What use will that do?" Keri whispered. 

Lily shushed her then went on to listening intently.

"The dungeons have been blocked off, the location of your potions classes have been posted just outside the great hall. Quidditch has been canceled indefinitely"

Several students groaned loudly, James looked like his family had died.

"Mrs. Parkes asks that all Quidditch captains meet her at room 304, for a brief meeting. Enjoy your day" Dumbledore finished he then received several dark looks from the students.


End file.
